U Remind Me
by Thiefy Rikku
Summary: PG for slight profanity. Is Yamato hearing the truth? Is Mimi cheating on him? *SLIGHT SORA BASHING*


Okay here's a songfic

Okay here's a songfic. I don't know how I came up with this!

Xero: What is it about?

Aye, you should have read the summary.

Xero: Ok, I will…R&R!

~*~*~*~

Yamato sat in the plane next to a honey-haired young woman. It's been so long since the incident. She looked so much like her. The way her hair curled at the tips, and the way the sweet innocent brown eyes glistened under the light, he loved it. Yet, he hated it so much.

"Hello, mister, can I please use your cell phone, just for a minute" she asked. She sounded like her, too.

"Yeah, sure" he said.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind going out with me tonight, would you?" the girl asked.

_Yo, I ain't seeing you in a minute, but I got something to tell ya, listen. _

"I'm sorry, miss, but I can't. I'm busy" he lied.

_ _

_See the thing about you that caught my eye_

_Is the same thing that makes me change, my mind.   
Kinda hard to explain, but girl, I'll try.   
You need to sit down, this may take a while.   
You see, she sorta looks, just like you.   
She even smiles, just the way you do.   
So innocent, she seemed, but I was schooled   
I'm reminded when I look at you   
  
_

"Oh," she said, looking disappointed.

"I'm extremely sorry" he said.

"Yes, I understand"

_You remind me of a girl, that I once knew.   
See her face whenever I, I look at you.   
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.   
This is why I just can't get with you.   
  
_

~*~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~*~

"No…no! It can't be true! Mimi wouldn't do that!" Yamato yelled in Sora's face.

"I'm sorry Yamato. I have no proof, but my word" Sora told him. "I swear it. I saw Mimi go in a hotel room with another guy. Then I heard the noises of something only the naughty would do"

"No!" Yamato said, and broke down.

~*~*~ END OF FLASHBACK ~*~*~

_Thought that she was the one for me,   
Til I found out she was on her dream,   
Oh, she was sexing everyone, but me.   
This is why we could never be.   
  
_

He looked out the window, avoiding the hurt chestnut eyes. How could he do something so rude and mean? Most of all, why did he lie to her? Although he looked out the window and avoided her eyes, he could not shake the memory from his mind.

~*~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~*~

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mimi shouted.

"Don't lie to me! Sora said she saw you!" Yamato screamed back. He didn't know whom to believe now. His mind said Sora was telling the truth, yet his heart was in contrast. "Mimi, please, just tell me the truth" he said, his voice lowered.

"I _am_" was her answer. "Yama-chan, please. You need to listen to me. I wasn't with anyone last night. I promise you" Tears began to spring up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mimi" he told her, and turned his head. "I wish I could believe you, but Sora said she saw it more than once…Mimi…" What a lousy time to choose to obey your head.

_You remind of a girl, that I once knew.   
See her face whenever I, I look at you.   
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.   
This is why I just can't get with you. _

Mimi stood at the airport, all alone, whishing Yamato was there to see her off. She began to cry. 'That bitch, Sora. What a fucking liar!' Mimi gasped as she realized she had just cussed.

"Flight 42, now boarding" the rhythmic voice on the intercom called. Mimi picked up her bags. Just as she stepped in the long corridors of the plane entrance Yamato watched from afar. 'How could she do that to me?' he thought.

~*~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~*~__

_ _

_I know it's so unfair to you,   
But I'd be lingering the rest to you,   
Wish I knew, wish I knew how to separate the two   
You remind me, whoa... _

The young woman beside him had a few minutes ago chosen to close those blaming eyes. 'What a relief' he thought. Yet, it banged on his heart. What an impure thing the heart is. No, that was wrong. What an impure thing the _mind_ was. How could he have not seen it?

~*~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~*~ 

"What are you getting at, Sora?" Yamato said, raising an eyebrow at the girl that stood before him.

"That I never saw Mimi with other guys!" Sora exclaimed.

"What!" Yamato yelled.

"That's right! But there's nothing you can do about it now!" she taunted.

"Bitch!" he said. He took one step toward the girl, and took a blow at her jaw and walked away. Tai was walking by.

"Ouch, that must have hurt," he said. Jeff came along and took her into his arms.

"Are you okay, Sora?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said dazed, and popped her jaw back in place. Taichi and Yamato walked away from the sickening scene of Sora and Jeff kissing.

"Like kissing an ashtray" Yamato snorted.

~*~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~*~

_You remind of a girl, that I once knew.   
See her face whenever I, I look at you.   
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.   
This is why I just can't get with you.   
You remind of a girl, that I once knew.   
See her face whenever I, I look at you.   
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.   
This is why I just can't get with you. _

"We are now landing in Odaiba. Please fasten your seatbelts" the voice said.

"Miss, miss, wake up miss" he whispered. She didn't stir. ::smack::

"Huh?" she said, surprised. "Oh, sorry I just need a slap like that to wake up sometimes"

"That's quite alright" he told her.

"We have now landed" she said. As she left the plane, Yamato heard the name.

"Mimi! Welcome back!"

~*~*~ FIN ~*~*~

Well, that's it!

Xero: Huh? That's it?

Yup!

Xero: But…but…

Please R&R!


End file.
